nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ni-Hao Kai-Lan: Robots Are Magic!
Category:Episodes Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Ni-Hao Kai-Lan: Robots Are Magic! is an upcoming fan-made spin-off of the series, Ni Hao, Kai-Lan. The first two episode will air in June. The show follows the characters from the show, meeting their favorite characters from their favorite video game, Night Parties At Kunekune's. About the show This spin-off centers around the adventures of Kai-Lan and friends, as they face many challenges with their new robotic friends. They will also come across new characters; good or bad, as well as solving problems, going on crazy adventures, and maybe an epic battle in every season. Some characters will be based on characters from other TV shows, movies, literature, and reality. It was announced that the series would begin in June. New Characters Kunekune 6-year-old Kunekune is a robotic dragon. He is red-orange, has black spikes, yellow underbelly, orange eyes, and a "flame" at the end of his tail. He's known to be shy and very nice. Jack 5-year-old Jack is a robotic jackalope (a rabbit with antlers). He's colored pale yellow, black nose, blue eyes, white belly, and a thunderbolt-shaped tail. He's known to be hyperactive and playful. Spike 5-year-old Spike is a robotic cockatrice (half chicken, half serpent). He has a white head, red crest, red eyes, dark green scaly body, and yellow talons. His twin brother is Thorn. He's helpful and reliable, but can be stubborn. Thorn 5-year-old Thorn is a twin brother of Spike and is also a cockatrice. His crest is purple and spiked up, purple eyes, and his scaly body is a dark sea green color. He's braver than his brother, and likes to take risks. Ulysses 6-year-old Ulysses is a robotic human with pony ears and a unicorn horn. He has light pink skin, green eyes, and a light blue mane. He's very stylish and he doesn't like to get dirty. Manny 4-year-old Manny is a robotic manticore. He has a light orange body, dark blue tail, black nose, and a dark red mane. He has a pair of wings. Like Thorn, he likes to take risks. He's also very loyal to his friends. Felix 5-year-old Felix is a robotic phoenix. He has a red body, yellow eyes, orange talons, and a yellow beak. He's smart and knows what he's doing. Cappy 3-year-old Cappy is a robotic kappa. He is the youngest of the robots. He's colored green, wears a turtle shell, has a beak, and his eyes are dark green. Even though he's young, he's the most intelligent out of the eight. Kerogine Pronounced (ker-o-jine). He looks like a purple Pac-Man ghost. He has arms, legs, black shoes, and pale white eyes. Facts about the show * This spin-off was thought up by RainbowDash8. * The characters are still the same. * The show's episodes will be references to other TV show episodes, movies, literature, and video games. * It will features songs; they will have similar tunes to songs from other media. (ex: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Spongebob, Backyardigans, etc.) Episodes Ni-Hao Kai-Lan: Robots Are Magic!/episodes